Better Left Unsaid
by karla-weasley
Summary: What would you do if you had a secret? So what if Harry began to develop feelings at an earlier age and it wasn't Cho or Ginny?  This is another story done for the same friends who requested a story.  This is intertwined with my other story. Enjoy!


Cari and her best friends started to search for a compartment to stay sit on their way to Hogwarts.

"Oh! Here's one!" squealed Bridge suddenly.

"Awesome," replied Arie.

It was the beginning of a new year of school and Cari was excited for some reason. Deep inside her, she knew this year was going to be different. This year something good was waiting for her at school.

"What do you guys thing will happen this coming year?" asked Bridge.

"I dunno but I hope I pass all my classes," said Arie.

"Bookworm," said Cari.

"Well I do! And what about you Cari? Gonna try and get back with Luke…Luke Logan!" Arie almost screamed.

"Shhh! Don't scream his name. It will sound like I do, but no, in fact I have no intention to get back with him. Knowing my luck anyways, Bridge is going to grab his attention," said Cari.

"Please," Cari rolled her eyes. "You know my heart only belongs to Oliver Wood," said Bridge with big round eyes. "I just wish I would be able to say something to him."

"You will someday," reassured Cari to Bridge. She was always encouraging Bridge and Arie, even if Arie did not need it as much.

"But why not Cari?" asked Arie.

"He is just…I don't know. He is a great guy but there is something missing and we both agreed to that so we broke it off, mutually of course."

"So this is it? It's officially over?" asked Bridge.

"Yes. I do not want to make a ritual of the make up and break up thing. I do not want to be the one going after him every time. Makes me feel desperate, plus I don't love him that way anyways I realized this summer."

"Ohh!" Bridge and Arie responded.

"Is that why you didn't want to speak to us about him?" asked Arie.

"Cause you know we will always be there for you," stated Bridge.

"Yeah, I know. I just needed time to think about it...alone and I finally realized where I am. Let us live on!" laughed Cari.

And so they kept on talking and keeping themselves busy on their way to Hogwarts.

xxx

It was the beginning of the school and the girls were up early. This was their usual routine every first day of every year to figure out their day's schedule.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Bridge.

"Classes, lessons, lectures…" said Arie.

"I say we go play Quidditch or go dance after classes before dinner," suggested Cari.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Bridge. More students began to arrive and the owls began to swarm in with the mail. A newspaper landed on Arie's plate.

"Look at this," stated Arie.

"Sirius is still on the loose," read Cari. "Well I hope he's okay."

"On second thought, its better if we just stay inside," said Bridge.

"Come on Bridge, just because there is a maniac on the loose doesn't mean we should stop doing what we love to do. Plus, you know…" and at that very moment Cari was interrupted by Harry Potter, who was passing by and heard.

"Easy for you to say, he is not the one after you," Harry sounded disturbed and Cari turned.

"Well, even if he was or wasn't I wouldn't be living in fear."

"But you just called him a maniac?" asked Harry all puzzled.

"He is one, there's no denying that. And I said a maniac, not an evil lunatic. I believe he's not a bad person they are making out of him." Cari turned back to her breakfast and Harry kept on walking meeting up with Ron and Hermione.

"So you still in, Bridge, Arie?" asked Cari.

"I had forgotten all about him and your mother. I'm in," said Arie.

"Yes! Oliver Wood might be there as well Bridge, please come?" pleaded Cari.

"I guess I'm in too," Bridge gave up.

"Awesome! How could you guys forget something like that?" wondered Cari.

"Well there's the fact that you haven't spoken about him and the news keep on, it just overshadows everything," said Arie.

"Yeah, I was really convinced by everything so I just freaked out. I'm sorry," added Bridge.

"Shall we finish our breakfast and head to class already?" asked Cari.

"Yeah, I actually need to go get a book from the library first," said Arie.

"Already, you're going to hit the books?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah, there's something that has been bothering me during the summer."

"Bookworm," teased Cari once again. Arie stuck her tongue at her and they all laughed getting up to head to the library.

xxx

Weeks passed by and Cari would occasionally see Luke with some other girls but this didn't seem to bother her. She became too focused on her studies and trying to encourage Bridge to talk to Oliver nowadays.

She began to notice Harry Potter as well. She didn't think too much of him but there was something odd about him. She would sometimes catch him staring at her. Then he would sometimes pop into the girls' conversation at strange times, only specifically speaking to her since he never let his eyes wander from her.

"What's wrong with him?" Cari spoke her thought out loud. She was staring into nowhere.

"Who?" asked Bridge.

"Oh! No one. Just a random thought," blushed Cari. They were outside, near the lake enjoying the afternoon sunset. .

"You always tend to do that you know," Arie said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So ready for the Quidditch game that is coming up?" asked Cari, trying to change the subject.

"You know I am. I'll be cheering for Oliver Wood of course," said Bridge dreamily.

"I guess so. It'd do me good some time out of studying," said Arie. And suddenly Harry had appeared next to Cari.

_And so Harry is here to talk to us…me. Ah! I wish he would say something to me already. It's flattering yet irritating of him to keep doing this. Please come and talk to all of us and not just stare at me. _

"Hey girls," greeted Harry.

"Hello," the three girls answered.

So what is he going to come up with now? Quidditch? Of course it has to do with Quidditch.

"I was hoping I could speak with Cari…alone?" The girls looked at each other. Cari finally smiled and found it quite amusing of him to do.

_Did he just say what I think I heard? I think he did. Oh my gosh, this can't be real._

"Oh, no problem! Me and Bridge were heading to a study group anyways. Right, Bridge? You're having problems with your homework, let's go see if Oliver can help you with that," said Arie. Bridge only got red and got up leaving with her.

Once they were alone.

"So you really think Sirius isn't a serial killer?" asked Harry.

_Boo, he only came to know about Sirius. Well duh of course, everyone keeps telling him he's after him. If he only knew who he really is._

"No, I just think it's a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?"

"The things they say about him, they sound so awful but I believe this is all a hoax. I think what they claim he did in the past, wasn't him. What happened now, with the escape, is true…I hope, but I really feel in my heart, he's not after you."

"What do you know about him that makes you think like that?"

"Oh, that is a something I cannot…it's something I feel, let me put it that way."

"But don't you feel like it would be a better if people saw things the way you would. People wouldn't be scared."

"That would be nice, but people wouldn't believe me. Even if they did or didn't, it would just cause more problems." They both stayed silent.

"But it would be best if everyone knew," persuaded Harry.

"Some things are better left unsaid. And if that was the reason you came to talk to me, you are just wasting your time," Cari said this with a hint of anger in her voice. She started to get up to walk away. She was about to stomp away when a hand grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait, that's not the real reason I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry if I frustrated you. It's the only thing that came into my head. I guess I got carried away. It's just…it's scary." Cari calmed down and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," said Cari.

"The only thing I know is that he's a murderer, he's after me and it's his fault that Voldemort killed my parents."

"I'm really sorry. Most people say that since that's what they read on the newspaper and heard from other people. One person says one thing and next thing you know they start talking and think it's this when in reality it could be something else. I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"It's just so fascinating how you are not so scared."

"I am scared, don't get me wrong. I just try for it not to let me down. Plus, it's not time to panic, enjoy the time you have at the moment. You should be safe here in Hogwarts and Dumbledore is here too."

"That's another thing I like about you."

"Excuse me." Cari was surprised to hear this.

"The real reason I came was to…ummm…let you know…" and Harry started to mumble. Cari gave him a puzzled look and then laughed.

"I have no idea what you said," lied Cari. She exactly had an idea of what Harry was going with.

"I really like you and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" Harry finally blurted out clearly.

"Of course," answered Cari without hesitation. She didn't know what made her say that without thinking but she saw Harry's face light up with happiness she did not regret saying that.

"You're not using me to get more information about Sirius right?" asked Cari. Harry turned her, placed his head on her shoulder and then hugged her.

"Of course not. I'd really enjoy if someone could tell me the truth but I respect your choice of not telling me." And suddenly Harry kissed Cari on the cheek. "I like you for how you are and the way I've seen you."

"It's funny how you went from a nervous mess to a confident stalkerish boyfriend."

"You took a full load of pressure from my chest is for sure." They both laughed and Cari became serious.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's because…I don't think I'm the person that should tell you this. And I don't want you to react wrong. It would be best if you waited for the right person to explain."

"Right," said Harry.

"Come on. Let us go tell the girls the good news." Cari grabbed Harry's hand and started heading to the castle. It was getting dark outside and it was getting late.

xxx

It was only a few days but it seemed that Cari and Harry had been going out for years. The relationship was not the type that would be making out every chance they got. It seemed like a nice innocent relationship that they were building. They would steal a small kiss now and then but it wasn't grossing anyone. Malfoy would make fun of them once in a while but he focused more in insulting him, Ron, and Hermione for some strange reason.

After a few weeks, Harry even began to tell her about his invisibility cloak and other information she was sure was not to be repeated to others. She didn't even tell Bridge or Arie just in case it wasn't safe. It would be her fault if anything leaked out about Harry.

Even if Cari had a boyfriend, she would always have time for her girls. She realized one day that Bridge was down and offered her to go dancing outside. She agreed while Arie left to do homework as she claimed that she needed to do.

Once outside, Cari encouraged Bridge to talk to Oliver but only to fail thanks to Katie. Cari really liked her a lot but after seeing how clingy she had become with Oliver, it was just getting annoying.

When Cari was trying to comfort Bridge, Harry then showed up. Bridge seemed to want to be alone so Cari followed orders and left with Harry.

"Is she okay?" asked Harry.

"I hope so. She's really in love with Oliver. Whether she knows it or not," said Cari.

"That much huh? I wish I could do something but I just might ruin everything for her. I tend to do that stuff a lot." They just laughed and then she started to notice a group together.

"What are you doing?" asked Cari to Arie. She was with Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Jackson, and Ivette Garza. Cari had met those two before. They were new students that had barely discovered their new abilities yet were able to skip grades.

"Shhh!...we're actually trying to get Oliver to notice Bridge and see how things go from there but Katie seems to keep ruining our plans."

"Well have fun then." Cari turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Don't you want to help?" asked Arie.

"I'd like to help, but I really need to get to do some homework done. Plus we would just make it obvious what you four are scheming."

"Right," said Percy Weasley.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out to get those two to talk," said Cari. She and Harry went towards the entrance to the castle.

"I'm surprised Percy was there helping," wondered Harry.

"Yeah, seems odd but we have to get to work before we get filled with papers by the end of the week."

They arrived at the common room and sat at a table with sufficient room to splatter it with paper and books. A few minutes later, both were stuck.

"I think it would have been easier for you to ask Hermione for help. I'm stuck with one of my papers and I'm having trouble remembering the solution to that potion."

"Wouldn't help at all anyways, she's too busy with her own homework. But its okay, we'll figure it out by tonight…morning?" joked Harry.

"Right," agreed Cari. "I said I was going to meet up with Bridge but that's not going to happen is it?" She looked around her papers, "Yeah, most likely. Well let us get to it."

Cari did not notice when Bridge had returned and kept on working on her homework. Oh how she longed to go to bed, close her eyes and dream of the wonderful angels in the heavens.

xxx

"Morning Bridge!" yelled Cari. "Get up, today we're going to Hogsmeade! Harry can't go, poor lad…But come on! We have to go find Arie." Arie had agreed to meet up with them at the Great Hall since she belongs to Ravenclaw and occasionally would sit with the girls at their table.

"Why are you so excited about?" Bridge asked grumpily.

"Honestly, I don't know why. But don't keep me waiting."

She felt happy but her luck suddenly changed when she arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Cari was about to open the door when the girls called her name, they had stopped behind.

But suddenly Cari was hit on the nose by the door that was opened by what seemed by nobody. Cari tripped sideways, unfortunately hitting her head on the edge of the brick wall of the pub.

"Cari! Are you okay?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah, it was nothing," said Cari.

"No, you are not! You are bleeding from the nose and the side of your head!" almost yelled Arie.

"It's nothing," said Cari. She tried to get up but only to see double vision, she thought she saw Ron and Hermione running towards the opposite direction. She knew who it was, it was Harry.

She then began to see blurriness and suddenly everything went back.

"So he found out about him being the best friend of his parents?" asked Arie.

"Yeah, I would assume so since that is what the only other detail others knew that he didn't," thought Cari.

They were at the Hospital Wing, where Cari was taken after she passed out. She could have left earlier if it wasn't for Arie who accidently hit her on her split head, making it worse, with her bag full of books when she was trying to help getting her up.

"That must have made him really angry," said Bridge.

"Ya think," she was about to point at herself but stopped herself in time.

"Why won't you just tell him about Sirius being your father?" asked Bridge

"Kind of gross since Sirius is his Godfather. But good thing he really isn't your father," said Arie.

"I can't. He will hate me. I can't explain how Sirius did NOT kill Peter Pettigrew. I don't even know the facts. I just believe that he didn't do it, I can't prove my point. I got a feeling he will be finding out," explained Cari.

Madam Pomfrey had come in and ushered the girls out of the hospital wing. "She needs her rest. You'll see her in the morning when she gets out."

"I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow. I hope you sleep well," said Bridge.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. We hope you get better," said Arie guiltily.

"It's okay, thank you guys," laughed Cari. _It also helps me not see Harry. What a jerk, he didn't even come to visit me…does he even know I'm here? Well either way, there's another reason why I do not want to tell him if he doesn't believe me. Ahh! What am I suppose to do?_

"You should go to sleep and get some rest," suggested Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I just write a letter to my mother real quick? So I can go to the owlery in the morning before I forget to ever write to her." Madam Pomfrey found this odd.

"Usually you kids try to avoid telling your parents but go ahead. But make sure you get a good rest afterwards," said Madam Pomfrey walking towards her office.

"Right," agreed Cari. She was not going to follow orders but found herself really tired falling asleep very quickly, she didn't even get to finish writing her letter.

xxx

The next day she woke up, got ready and went straight to the owlery and decided to finish writing her letter to her mother up there.

"Cari! You're out! Are you alright?" asked Bridge. Bridge bumped into Cari on her way to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'm great. Where's Arie?" wondered Cari.

"Oh, she had a study group session today. It feels odd going alone for breakfast without you two." Cari smiled to her statement.

"Awww, you're too cute sometimes Bridge," laughed Cari. "Do you mind, if you got our breakfast and eat it somewhere else? I need to go send this letter to my mother and…" Cari paused for a moment. "I don't want to face Harry."

"Why not?"

"I feel abandoned by him. He didn't even visit me to the Hospital Wing. Did he ask about me?"

"Well, not really," hesitated Bridge.

"I think he was just going out with me to know about Sirius. I should have known," broke Cari.

"He was just staring into the fireplace while Ron and Hermione were talking. He didn't see me; maybe that's why he didn't ask. And he was probably still concerned about the whole Sirius situation." Bridge tried to clear off her mistake.

"True, but that still doesn't change the fact that he was actually the one who did this to me," said Cari pointing at her recovering sliced head.

"What do you mean? He wasn't there Cari."

"Please, oh please! Do not tell anyone about this. He has an Invisibility cloak, that's the reason we weren't able to see him. I'm assuming he was able to escape Hogwarts and ended up there as well. Heard the news, was angry, stormed off and ended up hurting me in the process."

"I don't think he did it on purpose though," said Bridge with a shocked expression.

"He might as well have. If I ever told him the truth, I'd expect him to go berserk like this. Let's face it Bridge, he just wanted information about Sirius. He got it, now there's no use for me. Makes sense don't you think?"

"I can't believe he would do such a thing," whispered Bridge.

"Yeah, so did I."

"I'll meet up with you. Let me go get some breakfast for the both of us and I'll see you in bit."

"Alright, I'll be at the owlery," and they both went their separate ways.

_How could I have been sooo stupid? I should of seen this coming. I got carried out by the delusion that finally someone that was different. Even if he is young, I thought he could be…the one. He got me so convinced he was into me._

She heard someone coming, initially thinking it was Bridge, and didn't turn to see who it was. She was tying her letter to the owl's leg, and was about to release the owl when someone, who she thought was Bridge startled her.

"Are you avoiding me?" asked Harry. Cari could only glare at him. Her anger was building and she didn't feel sorry for herself. Harry got closer and saw her injured head; a worried face came into his face. "What happened to you?"

"Like you care, like you don't know. You did this to me? You hit me with the door when you stormed out of the place."

"I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know, if I knew I would have been there first thing next to you. I just got really caught up with what I found out about Sirius."

"And that's another reason; I figured you were with me just to find out about Sirius. And once I figured you knew part of the truth and reacted like that, I just knew you wouldn't want to do anything with me. I can't prove to you what I believe and you'll just hate me even more," explained Cari.

"So you knew all this time that Sirius was my parent's best friend, that he betrayed them?" now Harry was getting angry as well.

"Yes, and you see why people do not want to tell you the full truth? Do you see how you reacted? Do you know what most of us fear of you doing?"

"Yeah, I guess you do make a point there," surrendered Harry. "But don't you think it would be easier if you just told me what you know?"

"Like I said, it be best not said. You'll soon find out but I don't want you to go mad. I don't think you're ready for it and to be honest, that's all I know about the situation as well. I've told you many times, it's something I feel that makes me believe that Sirius is not the person that people claim he is. And if you would excuse me," said Cari, letting go of the owl, "I need to go find Bridge, assuming she was the one who told you I was here."

"Yeah, I asked her right away when I saw her coming. She didn't want to tell me, I see why, but she told me in the end. But I wasn't with you because I wanted information about Sirius. I was being truly honest that I really do like you, I really do. I'm getting to the point that I think I'm even falling for you. I really really do respect your decision no matter how hard it is for me to know that my girlfriend knows something I don't know."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I just can't. I'm getting the impression you will find out soon enough," mused Cari while looking out the window. Harry got closer, hugged her, and Cari let him do it.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise," whispered Harry on Cari's ear. She smiled, looked at him intensely, and knew he meant it.

"You better," laughed Cari. Harry smiled at her and leaned him, giving her a kiss that made Cari forget everything that just had happened.

It was almost the end of the year, when things were starting up for Bridge and Oliver, turns out with some inside scoop, Katie was only using Oliver to distract George. And things were going constant for Cari and Harry. Harry had promised Cari to make up for what he had done and kept his word.

He took her to the Quidditch field where he had dinner in the middle of the night where they could see the night starry sky. It was a beautiful evening, Cari wondered what he did to do this but she got the feeling most part of it was thanks to the Weasley twins.

xxx

Exams were done and it was time to relax. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to see Hagrid so she didn't expect to see Harry until the next day.

"He really likes you, you know that Cari right?" said Bridge. They were at the common room just talking. Arie was at her own common room, not being able to be out after hours.

"Yeah, I know. And with all the commotion about Sirius, I'm really proud of him. He really cares about me, and I care of him," admitted Cari.

"Are you ever going to tell him about Sirius?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling that talk will be happening real soon."

"You always get those feelings as well. I wonder if you're psychic?" wondered Bridge. Ever since she began to date Oliver Wood, she was trying real hard not to bring him up in every conversation to make Cari annoyed.

Cari knew better, so she would bring up something about him which made Bridge more than happy to talk about. She knew she had to suffer from her talks about Harry so she would give her a break now and then.

"Well I'm going to bed already," announced Bridge.

"Going to bed this early already?"

"Aren't you going?"

"Hmmm…I think I'll read a bit for a while."

"You're not going to wait for Harry are you?"

"No, no. I know he's probably going to stay late with Hagrid. I'm just not tired yet."

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Night."

"Night."

xxx

"You were right all this time Cari," confessed Harry.

"Whht?" Cari was eating breakfast at the moment reading a book.

"Sirius was innocent all along," smiled Harry. Cari almost choked her toast. "And he's my godfather. I was hoping to move out and live with him but those plans were ruined."

"How did you find out?" asked Cari. Harry then told her the full story of what happened that night.

"I knew it! I knew that Sirius was not a criminal!"

"Did you know he was my Godfather? Is that what you were holding back from me?"

"Yeah, I knew…but that's not what I didn't want to tell you for the most of the part."

"Then what is it?" Harry was concerned now.

"Sirius is…my father."

"What! But…"

"Well not really. I call him my dad. I consider him as a father since he took care of me the first few years he was able to spend with me before he was falsely accused of a murder he didn't commit."

"Then what is he?"

"My mom got caught in the moment, which resulted with me. My biological father did not want to do anything with me but Sirius really cared and loved my mother. He showed her his love to her and she ended up falling for him.

I came into the picture and he loved me as if I was his own daughter. The stories my mother would tell me and the only memories I can recall were always something good about him. Well there were always the bad ones too but it was for one's good."

"That's why you believed he was innocent," finished Harry.

"Yes. And I knew people wouldn't believe me at first."

"I see why now," said Harry.

"Yup…you're such a dork," laughed Cari.

"Ready for summer?"

"I guess so. I got no plans so I'll just have to see. I don't think you are…are you?"

"No, but I hope I can leave early and stay at Ron's place."

"Sounds fair. Maybe I can visit you or you visit me! You're also welcomed at my place," smiled Cari and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good to know. I would like for you to come but my relatives are not the welcoming kind."

"I can act like a good pure muggle girl that you met at the train station."

"Interesting. I met you for a few seconds and you somehow became my girlfriend? Doesn't sound convincing when it comes to these folks. But like you said, we'll see."

They both smiled and Harry opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, opened his mouth again and shut it. Cari saw this and laughed.

"Just spill it Harry."

"I want to tell you something…it's more of a confession I guess. But I can't tell. you here."

"Oh, well would you like to go somewhere else."

"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower," suggested Harry.

"Sounds good," agreed Cari. They both stood up when they bumped into Bridge and Arie. "Hey, girls. I'll see ya in a bit or later." They both just smiled and trotted along to get breakfast.

Harry got a hold of Cari's hand and he led her to the Astronomy Tower. Cari had been there many times but never in the morning.

"Wow, the view with these warm colors looks beautiful during this time of the day."

"A good tip from Oliver actually. He told me it really romantic when it doesn't have to deal with school but I just hope I don't ruin anything with these words," stated Harry. Cari's face changed automatically. The way he said the last part, the words he chose to say, his expression. She was confused, she wanted answers, she wanted to cry.

Harry looked at her face and saw her puzzled expression. He grabbed both of her hands and got a hold of them together with his hands.

"I just want you to know that you are a marvelous girl. You are the most beautiful girl in my eyes. I'm afraid that after this year, things are going to change and day after day, things will be getting more dangerous. I'll regret some things but just know that you will never be a regret for me. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to know that…I love you."

Cari was in shock, she did not expect those words to come out from him. She didn't say anything after a few seconds and Harry freaked out.

"I know I'm too young and others will think I'm stupid to say these three powerful words but it's true. Deep inside I really do love you."

Cari finally gave a hint of expression. A smile started to form on her face, then she still wanted to cry, and she just wanted to jump for joy. It was like he had just proposed to her. Even if that possibility was or was not going to happen, Cari knew that he loves her. And so Cari hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Harry smiled and hugged her back. Whatever next year brought, they both knew they would go through it together.


End file.
